The Art of Healing
by HeroDiego
Summary: Cliff and Ann are two souls seeking refuge. Together they work together to restore the inn. Soon, they discover that through their shared pain, the art of healing begins with nothing more than the swipe of a brush, a single note, or even a single word.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Hey, this is Cam and Diego. This is our first story, so we hope you enjoy! Feedback and criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

><p><strong>The Art of Healing<strong>

1

Ann

The funeral was heartbreaking. The heavy feeling of grief hung over the villagers. Tears slid down people's cheeks as they stared at the coffin. Silence filled the area, except for the odd sobs ringing out in the crowd every once in a while.

At the freshly dug grave it lay before my eyes. Thick and bulky, it rested in front of the hole, minutes shy of descending within the dirt walls.

Nobody attempted to hide their feelings. There was no denial that we were all experiencing feelings of absence and grave loss today. Even though I was affected the most, I sensed that people had reasons for their emotions as well.

Inside, I was scarcely hoping that he would push his way out of the casket like he was waking up from a deep sleep, and nothing ever happened.

He would step past the crows of people and embrace me like he did every morning. "Morning, Ann," he'd greet, and I'd grant him a quick kiss on the cheek. For one more time it'd be only the two of us in our small house and hotel.

I wouldn't be alone and without him. I'd continue as the second hand manager, the waitress, the one who kept everyone safe when they got seriously drunk.

I realized that with nobody to manage the bar along with me, I'd have to sell the house. The trusted employees I'd have to let go of. Then I'd possibly live alone in my own quart little apartment, without anyone to love or family to care for.

The salty tears reached my lips. Fingers reached out to brush against them, and I glanced at my palm to see the streaks slipping away. They were slipping from me, like how Dad did two days ago.

Why did he have to go to Forget-Me-Not-Valley? He wouldn't have gotten into an accident. His truck wouldn't have smashed into a farming fence because of some dumb kids goofing off. He wouldn't have died on the forceful impact, and unfortunately, my dad was had begun to to get weak at the age of fifty-five.

Sighing, I anxiously bit my lip as they lowered the coffin in the hole. I was so nervous and so alone, unknowing of what to do in the future. Sell the house? Keep the house? Work by myself? Ask favours for my friends?

There was so much to think about, and I had no idea how Dad would handle it.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony, I buried my face in my hands and dreadfully sobbed.

The amount of people the approached me at the end of the funeral was overwhelming. Everywhere I turned, there were sympathetic tears. Hands grasped mine, commenting on how a lovely person Dad was. I agreed with all their statements.

"He visited the library often," said Mary, handing me a handkerchief. I refused to accept it, believing she needed it more than I did, but in the end, I found it wadded up in my grasp. "I grew close to him there." She gave me a tight hug.

The usual smile on Zack's face was wiped off. That was one of the saddest thing I had ever seen. Zack was normally cheerful and never failed to disappoint others. To see him like this nearly tore up my heart even more. "Doug was truly a great man," he said to me, firmly shaking my hand. "May the goddess bless you, Ann."

Elli pushed Ellen towards me with a sad smile. The wheels of the wheelchair creaked as they halted. "I'm sorry," Ellie told me with a soft nod. The scarf around her neck violently fluttered in the wind. I met her sorrowful gaze. "He was special to us all."

Ellen shakily raised a stubby finger, and pointed at me. "I've known your father since he was born, child," she began, eyes glowing. Behind her round glasses, her eyes pierced me. She confidently smiled and rested back in her chair. "He'll live a good life with the goddess."

That was the best condolence I was given that day, because I believed her.

"Thank you," I choked. "Thank you all."

Then slowly, one by one, the people dispersed out of the area. All left, except me, and...

"Ann." He was there, lightly touching my hand. I looked to my right, seeing those large brown eyes tearfully staring at me. What was his name...? It took me a while to recollect the new employee's name.

When I remembered: his name was Cliff; he was already hugging his jacket around my shoulders, telling me it was going to be alright. "Your father was good to me," he reassured me with a smile. "As are you."

"Thanks." The warmth seeped within me, and suddenly, I felt hope. I had hope that this was all going to work out. I snuggled into the jacket while plopping my bottom on the ground and looked over Cliff.

He seemed about my age, maybe a little older. Bangs shaded his tanned face, while those bright blue eyes carefully watched me. His wide mouth frowned as I made no move to answer, but he remained stationary.

"He's good to everyone," I said a little angrily, turning away. Tears welled in my eyes once again. Even me. I hugged the jacket to my chest. It smelt of crisp tempura, and a slight scent of eggs. Finding this strange, I raised my eyes to look at him again.

Cliff shrugged. "I know..."

"Nobody has a bad word towards my dad." I spoke the truth.

"..." Cliff only listened.

I glanced at him, suspicious. He had an aura to him that told me he wasn't so bad, and I could open up to him. "I don't know who you are," I lightly accused with a glare.

Cliff nodded. "I know who you are," he admitted, adjacent to me on the grass. The autumn leaves crunched under his weight, peeling off the grass and spinning towards the trees. I watched them float in the distance. They were so far, yet so close. Like Dad.

For a few moments we rested, just sitting silently like that, until I asked, "Who are you, Cliff?" No one could blame me for being a little suspicious of a random guy who started speaking to me about my dead father.

He was thinking for about a minute, registering the things he could possibly say. Then he said, "Name's Cliff, and I'm twenty-five. I'm moving around for particular reasons I'd rather not say, so I came here to change my life."

Cliff's voice was deep and rich. It gave me the sense he was a shy, tough type of man. I liked him. I wondered why I never got around to talking to a nice guy like him. He'd only been working for Dad for about a week before the funeral.

I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

Sucking in a deep breath, he did so. "Nobody needed an extra hand, except Doug. He couldn't pay me, obviously, so he said that I could stay if I earned my keep. It came with everything I needed: food, clothes, and shelter." He smiled. "I didn't need anything else."

Scarcely had I remembered cleaning his room. There was nothing inside besides the items the hotel room already had. It was a reason why I probably couldn't remember him. Another way I identified people was by their room.

"I see," I said with another nod. I could see why Dad liked him. He was a nice, honest guy. Already in the short time I knew him, I trusted him. Cliff was just another sharp reminder of Dad. He knew Dad. Dad accepted Cliff. I stifled another cry.

Cliff helpfully added, "He took me in and gave me a job when nobody else would."

I could tell this was saying a lot for him, because his cheeks were growing red. I thought it was cute, but I was too depressed to say anything. My vision clouded with liquids. Before I knew it, my face was wet again. My only words were, "I miss him."

"I miss him too," Cliff sincerely said. And he meant it.

Conversation between us was noiseless once more. In my ears I could hear the distant waves of the ocean, as well as the leaves rustling in the trees, blowing away. It was one of those moments that didn't need words.

In my mind flashed a memory of a day earlier in the year. Dad and I were walking on the path, talking. The sky was clear and blue, and the flowers were beginning to blossom. We were laughing, bundled up in our spring gear, and discussing the facts about the latest news.

He was commenting on how the mayor's hat was replaced, and was obviously too large for his head. I was complaining on how the town was losing money because our old farmer had left for another life. Desperately we were descending down. Nobody had realized how much we depended on the farmer until he was gone.

"I'm sure there will be a new one soon," Dad patted my head. "Don't you worry, Ann. It's in my gut that we're going to gain a better farmer soon enough." Sure enough, he was right. He was always right. But without my father, who could I go to for advice and opinions?

As I stared downwards, my long strawberry-blonde hair fell into my eyes. "So," I said to no one in particular, "what now?"

I didn't expect Cliff to answer. I wasn't thinking he would stand, pull me up from the ground, and have an expression of regret on his face. Instant regret washed over me as he explained. "I'm going to leave Mineral Town," he said. "This past week has been fantastic, but now that Doug's gone, There's nothing left for me here."

"What do you mean?" I was bewildered. Of course Cliff could do things! Perhaps he could cook, or play an instrument, or manage people... anything! There had to be something.

At first, when I began helping my father at the Inn, I was terrible at helping people. I folded the bed oddly, I served the customers with a strange attitude, but in the end, I became a pro at it. If Cliff was having problems, there was no doubt I could fix it!

Cliff's brown hair was blowing in the wind. It was amazing how long it was. "I mean," he said with a reassuring smile, "I don't have anywhere else to work." He bowed his head, not wanting to meet my eye.

"Yes!" This response was fierce. I wiped the streaks on the back of my hand, scowling. "Don't you say that, Cliff! You have somewhere to work!" I placed my hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at me.

He did. Amusement flashed in his eyes. I supposed he was thinking of how silly I was to tell him he didn't have to leave. "Where?"

My immediate reply was full of confidence: "Work with me! We can be affiliates at the Inn." I encouraged him with a hopeful smile. "We'll work together. You're alone, and I'm alone. We can keep each other company! Just don't leave, please."

It was sad enough to see a kind visitor depart the island after a day. Cliff was different. Even though it had been a week, I sensed that we would become great friends. I even already made a connection with him.

"Seriously?" Cliff looked as though he couldn't believe his ears.

I nodded.

His eyes brightened. "Come on then, Ann, let's go tell the mayor!" he said, taking off in the opposite direction. I grinned and went after him, his jacket still hung around my shoulders. "Oh, Ann, we'll make this bigger than it ever was, with the two of us! We'll make your father proud!"

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

><p>AN: How was the start to that? Let us know your thoughts by hitting that review button at the bottom of the page... Thank you so much. :)

Cam and Diego


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art of Healing**

2: Cliff

I was amazed. Right here was this girl, who had now lost both her mother and father over the years. Yet still, she was strong enough to support herself and the tenants of the Inn, including myself.

There was no doubt the difficulty of such a dream was overwhelming. But I had faith in Ann. Before I knew it, I had faith in myself, as well. Obstacles in my life had stopped me from achieving my goals, however, I knew this would be different.

She inspired me. Giving me a dream of finally doing something notable, it was almost that I had a purpose to live again. Instead of passing through my life aimlessly as I had been till this point, I could help manage the Inn.

Together with her, we could run the building, providing comfort to cold, tired and lost souls. We would provide people the same effect it had on me when I first arrived at Mineral Town

Darting through the granite pathway with Ann in town, my mind was a whirl of new found motivation. I would work myself to the bone, slaving away in toil and sweat. A week ago, I planned to stay in town for many months to come. There was no changing that.

I had told her, "We'll make this bigger than it ever was, with us two! We'll make your father proud!" As a slow grin spread across her face, pride swelled up within me. I had said the right thing, and that was a promise I would stick to.

This devotion was a way of giving eternal thanks to Doug. He had done so much for me. From lending me clothes, to granting me a home…I had no idea how else I could help. Most importantly, Ann was obviously in a time of need.

In the previous days I've stayed here, the bartender's daughter and I never conversed. I didn't know why. She was determined like a dog, fierce like a lion, and as sweet as candy. When she decided we could handle the job, I believed that we could.

Before I even realized it, we had arrived at the wooden doors of the Mayor's house. Suddenly, the world seemed to close on us, offering us courage. Nervously, we exchanged glances.

"Ready?" I whispered, reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder. She was still shivering under my thick jacket. If Ann's face wasn't drained of blood, I'd say she looked cute in it.

Ann nodded.

Opening the wooden door of the small townhouse, we stepped inside to see Thomas, our mayor speaking solemnly with Gotz, the carpenter of the town.

The mayor's hat was falling in front of his eyes, which I found disturbing right from the start. If I was unable to look at man right in the eye, he had no confidence. Quickly, the mayor adjusted it, gaze fixed on the carpenter, not paying attention to his visitors.

When Ann nudged me, I slightly jumped. She cleared her throat.

Thomas immediately noticed our presence and looked at us. There was an obvious shift in his tone of voice upon realizing the company that was presented before him.

"Ann…Cliff," he regarded, fingers curling around his giant fountain pen. Beady black eyes pierced Ann, and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, Ann. Doug will be remembered."

Gotz shook Ann's hand. "Of course," he added. "That man knew how to hold a drink." He was trying to crack a joke, but the pain failed to disappear from Ann's eyes.

"Thank you," she stiffly replied, turning to Mayor Thomas. "But that's not why we're here."

Her straight-forwardness surprised me. I wasn't planning to launch the idea on the mayor right away, but if this was how Ann intended the request, then so be it.

"Then what does brings you here today?" he asked. As miniature the mayor was, his voice was full of authority and power.

Before Ann could open her mouth, I chose not to be left out of this endeavor. I told him directly, "We are here to discuss the Inn's future."

My voice was a bit overwhelmed by the mayor's authoritative demeanor and sounded slightly feeble. I bowed in politeness, wanting to present myself in such a way that I would be able to stand on par with him for a little later on.

I turned to Ann, noting that she had remained relatively quiet since we had entered. After the funeral, she had openly talked. I supposed I had somewhat made her feel better. Now, it was like she had shut down.

I assumed she was letting me handle things since she feared her voice would weaken if she spoke about it too much. After what Gotz said, the memories must be flowing back to her.

The Mayor raised an eyebrow slightly, curious to our business on the issue.

"Yes...the Inn..." he trailed off, looking at us quizzically. I dreaded his words. "What is it you wanted to discuss?" he inquired, his voice becoming more businesslike. "Gotz and I were just discussing the reconstruction of the building."

"N-no," Ann said, furiously shaking her head. Her voice cracked, almost on the edge of breaking down. "You can't do that!" Her hands were balled into fists.

Suspiciously, the mayor adjusted his glasses. "Why can't we?"

I took a moment of pause before speaking, my nerves increasing as I struggled to maintain my breathing and grasp of my words. "We...We want to take over the Inn." Looking straight at the mayor, my eyes locked onto his with burning intent.

The mayor went silent for a moment, stroking his chin in consideration of the offer just presented to him. Even Gotz carelessly shrugged.

Time seemed to stand still as the room went silent. All eyes in the small gathering were on the mayor, with no sound except the grandfather clock incessantly reminding us all time was still constant.

Finally, having come to a decision, the Mayor spoke.

"I'll be honest with you..." Thomas began, gathering his words. I held my breath, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. He placed his hands on the table, standing. "I don't believe you two have the capability to run an Inn efficiently."

Ann's jaw dropped open. "What?" she demanded, slamming her hands against the surface. The mayor's desk shook. "I'm twenty-four, Mayor Thomas. I've beaten up drunken men." At this, I winced, making a mental note never to become drunk in front of her. "I've managed the Inn while Dad was away. This isn't any different!"

Mayor Thomas sternly informed us, "You're both far too young, and the town is too dependent on the Inn's profit to leave it to kids." He took a pause for us to react.

Deeply inhaling, he continued. "Therefore... The Inn will be coming under the control of an executive from the city."

Both Ann and I stared blankly at him. Our minds were trying to process the situation. The Inn would end up being run by some suit, who didn't even grasp how important that Inn was to the both of us and to everyone in town.

Maybe in the future, that person could understand. But the Inn would never be the same. Even I knew that it's only hope of returning the way it was depended on Ann. I was at loss for words. I tried to speak, but my speech was clogged in my throat.

Surprisingly, Ann spoke first. I looked at her. She was obviously the most shook by this news, and yet she had so much strength.

"That's my father's Inn..." she trailed off, her voice trying to sound defiant but her mood wouldn't allow it. Her voice was fragile and her eyes were pinned to the floor. Instead of the dogged young woman I had saw, the broken, vulnerable girl stood before me.

The mayor's smile was strained. "Please try and understand, Ann," he gently said. "This is for the best."

"How could you just..." she trailed off again, pretty shook by the mayor's words.

Even I was concerned. All hope that I had was devoured with a snap on the fingers. Perhaps I did have to leave Mineral Town. It was a possibility I had to start a new life again. There was nothing I could do about it.

Because this was Ann, Doug's daughter, I gave the idea another chance.

I rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jolt a little and turn her gaze to me. I said nothing, but she understood my expression. Please, let me try again.

Ann merely nodded, and stepped back, not lifting her eyes off her hands. I stepped forward, and looked the mayor right in the eye. "I understand that the Inn needs someone to run it..." I waited, easing into his approaching rebuttal. This will work.

"But, even so..." I gestured to Ann. This was her moment. A small smile appeared on Gotz's face. Clearing my throat, I then boldly stated, "I've seen Ann work at that Inn and I know she's the perfect person to run it. Ask anyone in town.

"She's determined and hard-working. She'll clean rooms until they're spotless. She'll wash sheets until they're white as snow. She's refuge to any heavy drinkers, making sure they get home safe and sound.

"Plus," I struggled, remembering the words Doug told me. "She has a large heart. She's the kind of friend that would take a shirt of her back if someone needed it. She took her father on walks in the town. When her mother died, she lifted the town's spirits through her tasks.

"Ann is the right person for the job. As her companion, I will do everything in my power to support her. So we'll show you that we can match up to it, even if you think we are too young."

I could feel Ann's eyes on me, looking at me with awe. She was probably wondering how I knew these things. Doug endlessly talked about his only daughter. I knew much about her, after listening to his ranting fourteen hours a day.

I had felt so welcomed and within a week, this was the place I had closest to home.

Gotz shot me thumbs up. I gratefully smiled.

The mayor looked at the two of us, his eyes narrowing intently, with eyes that considered all the options to make well informed decisions. He closed his eyes softly. Then when he reopened them and spoke,

"I understand...I shall give the two of you a chance..." he began, putting great consideration in his voice. "I will give the two of you a couple months to see how you handle the job."

Ann gasped, excited. I smiled brightly at the hope placed before us. If we weren't under the presence of the mayor, I would cry for joy, pick her up and swing her around, like married couples did.

"But— " There was always a 'but.' "— If you cannot handle it, the Inn will be placed under new management and the two of you will have to leave." And with that, he completed his little speech, tipping his hat.

Ann had a rush of relief cross her face as she felt a glimmer of hope to keep the Inn within the family. I sighed over with relief as well, though the finishing words rested heavily within the back of my mind.

The Inn was my home and without it I would be lost again. Besides, I needed to be there for her, since she had no one left for her now. My feelings weren't filled with romance with Ann. They were more like admiration and protectiveness.

With that task completed, the two of us walked outside. The crisp air sent shivers up my spine and gentle sun that peered at us with warm rays. I stole a glance at Ann, and I found she was already looking at me.

"You were talking to my father," she lightly accused, smiling. She nudged my shoulder, and I blushed. "Thanks, Cliff. I told you we could do it." She let the tense situation crumble behind us as the door closed. That was done and over with.

I exchanged the smile and sighed loudly. "To be honest, that whole thing had me nervous..." I confessed, meekly shrugging. "That was so nerve wracking..."

Ann laughed, and I found that was genuine. It made me glad that she was somewhat enjoying herself, after all that happened. "Tell me about it," she commented, slipping off my jacket. Holding it out, she folded it and placed it in my hands. "Here, this is yours." I didn't put it on.

We continued on toward the Inn and peered up at the two story, vintage and homely building before us. The bushes seemed more flourished than this morning. Paint seemed fresher and new. The golden foliage surrounded the roads, in need of cleaning.

"This place doesn't seem so lonely anymore," Ann said. I made a noise of agreement.

I smiled warmly at the building, feeling a welcoming presence as I gazed upon it. We were home, and from here on out we would care for it, as it had watched over us. The Inn was ours…for now.

I turned to Ann once more, resting a hand on her shoulder. It was a gesture I had already become fond of. "Shall we go?" I asked.

She nodded.

Together we took our first steps through the large doors and into our Inn.


End file.
